I believe your lies
by Yuka Darling
Summary: She believed him when she was called a princess, rose, and beautiful. 'Aiko started a new batch of tears. "Your world will be better without me, Tamaki. It's true, that any world will be."' Tamaki, you are dangerous to those who do not guard their heart.


**I believe your lies.**

Time and time again, girls would confess to one boy. A man, they would say, with hair blessed with the color of the Sun's rays. His eyes, that damned bashful hue, would make their hearts flutter. He called _all_ girls princesses, what would make one different from the next? Why should he treat one a certain way, and another for the next? They all fell for his sweet lies, his carming ways, and his image. Yes, his looks brought them in first. But, isn't he just _dashing_?

Not only does he have looks, he has charms, money, fashion sense, and a brain. From what we can see. So, why can't he tell that he is killing some of his customers? Can't he see the heartbreak? That some do actually love him? If he cared about them, he would stop. But, no, he won't. Not even when things go _too far._

**You called me a princess.**

She was just a girl, a student of Ouran Private Academy. Known for being gullible and extremely affectionate, Aiko was estatic. The Nomura's only child was finally celebrating her fifteenth birthday. What was even better, she was going to tell the one she adores how she feels. It was a great day so far, nothing could go wrong. Aiko danced her way through the school. She has her destination in mind, and knew the route to there.

'_Happy birthday, Aiko!' _she heard from all ends of the hallways. Spirited, Aiko thanked them all and continued to spin and tap to the Third Music Room.

**You told I am beautiful.**

She finally reached the room, but was disappointed to find the long line of girls. Sighing loudly, Aiko just stood at the end, and waited. She didn't want to listen to the mindless chatter, she had to tell him quickly. Before he could be charmed by another girl. Or his attention will be demanded by another.

"Have you heard?" One girl asked loudly. It pulled Aiko from her day dreams, _delightful_ day dreams. She blushed as remembered what she was thinking.

"Heard what, Leiko-chan?" Another replied. The girls lined up quickly turned around and circled _Leiko-chan._

Leiko gasped. "You haven't? You didn't hear about..." Girls, eager to hear what Leiko was saying, implored her earnestly. All of the customers were demanding to know what happened to _their_ "lover." But, Aiko, too, was concered.

"Leiko, just tell us already. The idea of kissing your feet isn't all that enjoying," Aiko said. Her day was ruined with Leiko gossiping about _him_, as if some scandal happened.

"Aiko-_chan_, impatient aren't we?" She sneered back. Aiko was annoyed enough, and did her best to drown them out. She wasn't curious, just concerned about his wellbeing. Why wouldn't she be?

**You said I look like a rose.**

With all the girls huddled around Leiko, Aiko was able to be one of the first people there. She was happy. Most of them were there for the Twins or Haruhi. She'll have her alone time, especially because she had to pay Kyouya extra for a longer time. She was willing to do that, for him.

The doors opened, and Aiko smelled the beautiful roses— '_Not as beautiful as I,_' she mumbled— and heard the customary welcoming by all the hosts. Her heart sped up as she heard his voice. Suddenly, Aiko was _very, very_ scared.

'_What if he doesn't feel the same? Why would he? What if I make a complete fool of myself?' _She was doubting herself, just like her friends say she does too often. She snuck in three breathes before going to her favorite host.

**Suoh, Tamaki.**

"Ah! Aiko-hime, it is such a pleasure to see you again," he said. Tamaki took her hand and kissed it, Aiko blushed from the touch. '_I will never be able to imagine his lips as soft as they really are,_' she thought, and reddened even more when she remembered her day dream.

"Tamaki-sempai, do you know what today is?" Aiko asked giggling, her face still noticably flushed. Tamaki looked confused, titled his head, and looked up from the tea he was pouring.

"Why, Aiko-hime, of course I know the date. Is there something of importance today?" There was the first sting. It hurt more than she thought, gripping with a vice on her heart. '_I told him yesterday when my birthday is.'_

"Tamaki-sempai," she replied slowly,"you.. don't remember? I told you.. yesterday." Aiko was ready to burst through those doors, or even jump through the window, just to get away from him right now.

"Aiko-hime, if I were to talk to you, I surely would remember your beautiful face," Tamaki stated. Her heart was still clenching, and she knew this wasn't going right.

"Was it not yesterday I told you my birthday?" Aiko was sure she was crying, they flowed down her face and fell delicately on her lap. '_Why would he forget?'_

Tamaki didn't respond to her, but flew across the room to where Kaoru and Hikaru were hugging Haruhi. Aiko stared at her lap, wide eyed. '_He.. forgot me?'_  
This was the only reasonable thing Aiko could think of. Tamaki did not have bad memory, he remembered all of his customers. He remembered Aiko's favorite foods, stories.

**But the princess you were thinking of is dead.**

He was still with his underclassmen, telling Hikaru how his hands shouldn't be on his daughter. '_Daughter?'_ Aiko thought lightly, but shook her head, and ran from the room.

The Host Club was silent, all looking at the door that was just slammed. Why would someone be distressed while visiting the Host Club?

**That beauty you mentioned was fleeting.**

Aiko was home. Her driver came as quickly as she called. The Nomura child jumped from her seat and flew to her haven, her room. From there, she wrote a letter.

'_Dear Tamaki,_

_It is I, Aiko. I wanted to tell you something. Today is my birthday, I am finally fifteen.  
When I saw you for the first time, I blushed. You are not doubt handsome. Not only that,  
but, Tamaki, you are an admirable person, thriving to please all ladies. _

_I just feel as if I'm no longer one of them. The first time I saw you in the Host Club,  
and requested you, I promised myself to tell you, by my fifteenth birthday, something of utter importance._

_Suoh, Tamaki, I love you.  
This is the cowardly way, but I couldn't bring it to myself to tell you then.  
_

_You made me feel beautiful, loved, and significant. Tamaki, you dazzle every girl, charm her beyond belief.  
Yet, you mean everything you say. Even when you say you love us, you mean it._

_I am a selfish person, Tamaki. I love you, and I want you to love only me. But,  
it is your job as a host to please every lady, correct? I wouldn't want you to.  
I would want you to only please me. I am selfish._

_Tamaki, continue what you love. That is all I want now.  
You should have no regrets. Take care of yourself, and do not miss me._

_Your world will be better without me. Any world will be._

_With all my heart,  
Nomura, Aiko'_

"Yume-san!" Aiko called. The maid came up to her room, and asked what it was she wanted. "Please get these two letters sent to the Suoh household by tonight. And make sure no one gets in my room until I come out. That is an order." Yume nodded and started to get papers on their way.

Aiko started a new batch of tears. "Your world will be better without me, Tamaki. It's true, that any world will be." She was pitying herself, and she knew it. But, why shouldn't she? She truly thought she loved Tamaki.

The Nomura went in to the closet and found what she was looking for. Grabbing it, she went in to her bathroom and started a bath. The sound of running water covered up her cries and coughs. With a grimace, Aiko closed the door.

* * *

Suoh Tamaki was at his house, spending time with his dear friends, the Host Club.

"Ne, okaa-san, why did Aiko-hime run out of the room?" questioned Tamaki. He has been pondering this subject for awhile now.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up, and the glare of it sent shivers down backs. "It appears that today was the day of her birth. Fifteen years."

Tamaki stood up and said with renewed vigor,"Let's go talk to her now! I know where she lives."

The rest of the members did their best to ignore the last part, but agreed anyways. As they were at the door to leave, they met Kanaye, the Noruma's messenger for the night.  
Bowing, he held up the two letters for Tamaki to read.

It was obvious who it was for, but Tamaki wanted to know who it was from. He read the first letter, while giving the second to Haruhi. At the end of the letter he had pushed everyone out and in to the limousine. They were all startled by what it said, but didn't understand.

Haruhi was the first to speak. "Sempai, does this make sense to you?" She read the second letter out loud:

'**Both I and the rose are now wilting.**'

Tamaki shoke his head, and gripped it with confusion. "What is happening?"

* * *

The Host Club came to the Nomura's recidence, and were greeted by Yume.

"Where is Aiko?" Tamaki demanded, and was told her room. He ran up the stairs, followed closely by the rest of the group.

"What do you think she meant, Sempai?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki stopped as he heard the running water outside of Aiko's room, and just shrugged.

Kyouya went up to the door and turned the handle as he said,"To me, it sounded like a goodbye." They were all confused, and Hunny stepped up.

"But, she is going to school tomorrow, yes?" They nodded. "Then why should she say goodbye?"

The door was opened, and the first thing everyone saw was another letter on the bathroom door.

'**I believe your lies, Tamaki.  
I pretend that my love is returned.  
I act as if I am alright.  
When I am dying inside.**

**Now, inside is out.  
And everything is in the light.**'

Haruhi shook her head,"I still do not understand. What does she mean by 'Now, inside is out'?"

"I think I speak for all of us when I say we don't either," answered Kaoru.

Tamaki opened the door to the bathroom and immediately went pale. Hunny's eyes had widened, and he was taken away by Takashi. Hikaru and Kaoru surely weren't grinning,  
and Haruhi flew out of the room.

Aiko's fifteenth birthday, was also her last. And, in her hand was, again, a letter.

'**Don't break another's heart, Tamaki. Some can not handle it.**'

* * *

**Author's Note: **Don't kill me, please. I'm in a horrible attitude and need it to come out. Noruma, Aiko was fun to write about.  
Hopefully, I can come up with more stories for her, from when she first saw Tamaki to her last time.

Review for me, please. Tell me what you think of this. If you cry, it makes me feel bad. I didn't bat a lash. o.o'  
By the way, my first story! One shots are great. Haha.


End file.
